Entscheidung auf der Guadalcanal
by Am17
Summary: Was währe wenn Mac Harms Antwort in ihrem Gespäch ihn ihrer Kabine in der Folge Eine Frage des Ermessens(The Measure Of Men 7X03) gehört hätte? Lest es selber. Geschrieben 02.09.2010


_„Mac du läufst weg, was ist mit dir los?" fragte Harm._

_„Gar nichts." antwortete Mac._

_„Dann Vertrau mir. Er zähl mir von deinen Gefühlen."_

_„Was soll das warum bedrängst du mich so?"fragte Mac._

_„Weil ich dir versprochen hate, dir zu helfen."_

_„Moment mal, du hast Schuldgefühle, weil du damals nicht mir mir gesprochen hast und willst es wieder wieder gut machen."_

_„Bitte vergiss nicht,das Reneés Vater gestorben war."_

_„Und wäre das nicht geschen?"_

_„Hätten wir geredet."_

_„Über was?" _

_„Über uns."_

_„Genau deshalb bin ich weggegangen Harm, es gibt nämlich kein uns. Es gibt dich und Reneé." meinte MAc_

_„Was würdest du aufgeben um mich zu bekommen?" fragte Mac weiter._

_„... Würdest du deine Freundinaufgeben?" fragte Mac._

_Harm wusste nicht was er sagen sollte._

_„Diesen Eiertanz habe ich satt!" sagte Mac und ging an Harm vorbei aus der Kabine._

Mac blieb vor der Kabine stehen und dachte Nach.

'Du bist so dumm. Da bietet er dir seine Hilfe an, die du haben willst und was machst du? Du stößt ihn weg. Und dann die Frage mit Reneé. Mac was machst du nur für Sachen.'

Sie wollte gerade los gehen, als sie Harms Antwort leise aus der Kabine hörte.

„JA ich würde."

Mac´s Herz machte einen Luftsprung und ihr Kopf schaltete sich aus. Sie wollte sich gerade umtrehen, als der Gunny sie Rief.

„Ma´am!"

Harm stand schon in voller Montur am aufstieg zum Flug Deck und sah sich nach Mac um, doch er erblickte sie nicht und so machte er sich auf den Weg zum Flugdeck. Er hatte die Rampe schon zur Hälfte erklommen, als er von hinten gepackt wurde und die Rampe wieder runter gezogen wurde in ein Art Abstellkammer. Jetzt erkannte er auch, wer ihn da gepackt hatte. Es war Mac.

„Mac, was soll das?" fragte Harm verwirrt.

Doch Mac antwortete nicht auf die Frage, sondern sah ihn durchdringend an. Harm lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Mac?" fragte er fast Flüsternd.

Nun regte sich Mac.

„Würdest du sie Aufgeben?" fragte Mac, mit einer Stimme, die keine wieder rede zu lies und eine Antwort verlangte.

Harm wusste nicht was er sagen oder antworten sollte.

„Würdest du sie Aufgeben?" fragte Mac nun eindringlicher.

Dieses mal wusste Harm was er antworten sollte. Er sah Mac direkt in die Augen.

„Ja ich würde sie Aufgeben." kam es leise von ihm.

Eine einzelne Träne lief Mac übers Gesicht und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich ihre Freunde wieder. Harm wischte mit seiner Hand die Träne Weg.

„Sarah, ich liebe dich." sagte Harm zärtlich.

Nun war Sarah noch glücklicher, denn sie hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben diese drei Worte von Harm zu Hören. Sie Zog ihn zu sich runter und Küsste ihn. Der Kuss schien nicht enden zu wollen, doch sie wurden unterbrochen.

„Commander Rabb, kommen sie auf das Flugdeck. Ich wiederhole: Commander Rabb aufs Flugdeck.

Beide lösten sich von einander und sahen sich an.

„Ich muss los Sarah." sagte er traurig.

„Wir sehen uns." kam die Antwort von Mac.

Harm ging Richtung Flugdeck Davon.

Eine Woche später  
>Harms Appartement<p>

Mac war noch immer auf der Guadalcanal. Sie und Harm schickten sich mehrmals täglich E-Mails. So kam es, in seinem Bett vor seinem Laptop saß und eine Mail schrieb.

**Von:** Hammer  
><strong>An:<strong> Marinesgirl  
><strong>Betreff:<strong> Entscheidung

Nabend,

Zum Mindestens hier ist es Abend, ich nicht genau was es bei dir ist. Das hier wird nichts langes sein. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur etwas mit teilen. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
>Erinnerst du dich noch an die Frage ob ich Renneé aufgeben könnte,natürlich, ich habe sie dir ja schon beantwortet.<br>Aber das Recht mir nicht. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und das geht nicht solange wir BEIDE noch beim Militär sind.  
>Ich habe lange drüber nachgedacht wie es mit uns weiter gehen soll und ich habe eine Antwort.<br>Ich werde die Navy verlassen.  
>Ich werde es Morgen dem Admiral mitteilen.<p>

In liebe,

Harm

Harm klickte auf senden. Als er die Mail gesendet hatte fuhr er den Laptop runter und legte ihn bei seite. Er ging ins Bad und machte sich Bett fertig. Als er es wieder verließ hatte er eine jogginhose an. Er hatte sich gerade ins Bett gelegt, als sein Telefon Klingelte.

'Wer ruft den um diese Uhrzeit noch an?' dachte er, stand aber trotz dem auf und ging ans Telefon, es könnte ja der Admiral sein.

„Rabb!" meldete er sich.

Es war still in der Leitung und Harm wollte wieder auflegen.

„Ich bin es Mac." kam Sarahs Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer.

„Mac, warum rufst du so spät noch an?" fragte Harm, doch er konnte sich schon denken warum. Die Mail.

„erstens hier ist es 08.26 Uhr und du kennst den Grund. Ich will nur wissen warum, Harm? Ich dachte die Navy ist dein Leben?" leicht wütent.

„Mac, die Navy ist nicht mehr mein Leben, es gibt wichtigeres, als die Navy und das Fliegen."

Diese Antwort lies Mac erneut verstummen.

'Etwas ist Harm wichtiger als die Navy und sogar wichtiger als das Fliegen.'

„Was?" fragte sie flüsternd und unsicher.

„Du Sarah. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben."

Im Hintergrund bei Mac hörte Harm eine durchsage: Colonel MacKenzie sofort auf die Brücke.

„Harm, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss."

„Die Pflicht ruft halt."

„Ich liebe dich.

„Ich dich auch.

Nächster Tag  
>JAG-HQ<br>Büro des Admirals.  
>08.30 Uhr.<p>

„Ist das ihr ernst Commande4r?"fragte der Admiral ein wenig verstört.

„Ja, Sir. Ich verlasse die Navy." antwortete Harm

„Wenn ich fragen darf warum wollen sie das Machen Commander? Sie haben doch eine gute Karriere, sie können irgend wann, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt das zu sagen, hier auf meinem Stuhl sitzen."

„Das ist alles Möglich, nur es gibt wichtigere Sachen für mich."

„Das ist ihre Sache Commander. Ich komme gerade noch mit und werde es verkünden." sagte der Admiral.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden in das Großraum Büro.

„Achtung!" rief Lieutanant Simms und alle anwesenden standen urplötzlich stramm.

„Rühren." befahl der Admiral.

„Wie mir Commander Rabb eben mitteilte wird er die Navy verlassen, und damit auch das JAG-Courps. Commander." verkündete der Admiral und reichte Harm die Hand.

„Viel Glück." meinte der Admiral noch und ging wieder ins sein Büro.

Sofort kamen Bud und Hariet auf Harm zu.

„Commander, was hat sie dazu gebracht?" fragte Bud.

„In meinem Leben hat sich so einiges geändert seit ich abgestützt bin Bud." war das ein zigste was Harm antworte, bevor er das Büro und somit die Navy verließ.

„Ob Colonel MacKenzie es schon weiß?" fragte Bud seine Frau.

„Wenn nicht, wird sie es nicht gut aufnehmen.

Einige Wochen später  
>JAG-HQ<p>

Mac und der Gunny waren am vor Tag von der Guadalcanal wieder gekommen. Mac saß nun schon den halben Tag im Büro und wartete, darauf das es 12.00 Uhr wurde, denn sie war mit Harm,der mittlerweile Felder besprühte, zum Essen verabredet. Irgend wie wollte ihre innere Uhr heute nicht ganz so wie sie, denn sie musste immer auf die Uhr schauen, die an der Wand hielt.

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und Harm betrat das Büro. Er sah sichum und wusste, das er diesen Ort vermisste, doch er ahtte etwas besseres bekommen, nämlich Mac. Harm war seit dem tag seiner Kündigung nicht mehr hier gewesen und so sahen einige Gesichter im Büroverwundert aus, ihn zu sehen.

„Commander ist ihnen schon langweilig und sie wollen mich fragen, ob ich sie wieder einstelle?" fragte der Admiral quer durch das Büro.

Jetzt hatten die beiden die Aufmerksamkeit von allen anwesenden nur für sich.

„Nein A.J. Ich bin nur hier um jemanden abzuholen und dann bin ich wieder weg." antwortete er gelassen.

Mac, die mitbekommen hatte, was drausen vor sich ging, verließ ihr Büro.

„Du bist 2 Minutenzuspät." sagte sie an Harm gerichtet.

„Nein, zu füh." antwortete er grinsen, während Mac auf ihn zu kam.

„Können wir Seemann?" fragte sie und nahm seine Hand.

„Natürlich." antwortet Harm.

Sie waren kurz vor den Fahrstühlen, als Mac ihn zu sich runter zog und ihn Küsste. Alle im Büro, sogar der Admiral waren über das geschehen erstaunt.


End file.
